


Rwyf Wrth Fy Modd I Chi Gymaint

by thecriminologist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, pretty much, sort of, stopwatch porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecriminologist/pseuds/thecriminologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Jack's office after the ten minutes in "They Keep Killing Suzie".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rwyf Wrth Fy Modd I Chi Gymaint

**Author's Note:**

> This ties into "They Keep Killing Suzie" but I didn't quote exactly because it didn't fit my purposes. So sorry for any errors; I don't have a beta so all faults are my own. Also, apologies for my terrible Welsh, I pretty much relied on Google translate for the Welsh portions.

Ianto knew he shouldn’t be thinking about Jack.  He was in the morgue, for God’s sake.  He should be somber and focused on his duties, on the former Torchwood agent in front of him, dead by the hand of Torchwood.  He should be thinking of damage control, making press releases and brewing much needed coffee.

Instead, he was thinking of his boss: of the way he’d looked striding in, commanding Ianto.  It always gave him a private thrill to be commanded.  And Jack had such a strong, masculine voice in general, to hear it pitched in command made Ianto nearly melt. 

Of course, he couldn’t show it.  Not at work when everyone else was around.  He had to be composed, neatly pressed into his suit, professional.  That, and he didn’t think he’d be able to take any more teasing from Owen if he caught him blushing at something the Captain said.  Ianto wasn’t sure if Gwen was worse, with her suggestive grins at every hint of something between him and Jack.  He almost preferred Owen’s barbarous sarcasm over Gwen’s vapid joyfulness. 

Of course, both would be more tolerable if they were more founded.  There was nothing going on between himself and Jack, despite his own wishes.  Everything had stopped after Lisa.

Ianto felt the usual pang and hitch in his breath when he thought of her.  How he missed her.  Lisa had been so kind and gentle, a free spirit.  And Jack had killed her.

Of course, that hadn’t really been her.  Lisa, his Lisa, had died at Canary Wharf.  He’d been too blind to realize it when he’d “saved” her and brought her to the hub.  He’d seen that familiar face, the face he’d loved, and mistaken her for his old Lisa.  But she hadn’t been.

Ianto had mixed feelings about Torchwood One.  He hadn’t had any doubts while he’d been there.  He’d believed he was doing the right thing at the time.  In his job, he’d never really seen what was going on up above.  He’d been the research boy.  Like he was now the tea boy.

But after everything that happened, he’d been sickened by the idea that he’d even worked there.  After Canary Wharf, he’d felt betrayed by his own country.

And then he’d found Torchwood Three.  It had felt like a chance to repent and to make up for Torchwood One, to make sure there was never another Canary Wharf.  Ianto had felt like he was doing well at Torchwood Three, making progress slowly but surely.  He felt like they were ready, like Jack always said they must be.   He felt oddly safe at Torchwood Three (likely that had something to do with a certain coat clad Captain) and he’d been able to put his life back together, bit by bit, since he’d started work at the Hub.  And then, after Lisa, everything had gone to pieces again.  This time, somehow, it hadn’t been so hard putting himself back together.

There was still a big piece of him out of place, though, and it was the piece that was hung up on Jack.  The part that made his heart beat faster and his mouth dry each time the Captain swept in wearing his long coat and suspenders.  The part that made him sick each time he woke from a dream still able to feel the barrel of Jack’s gun pressed against his head.  The part that was stuck feeling so enormously betrayed and hurt and yet yearned to forgive and be forgiven.  A part that was larger than he wanted to admit. 

And here he was, thinking about all this, with Suzie lying dead in front of him.  His mother would hit him for not showing proper respect to the dead.  Even to Suzie.

Suzie had been crazier than he could have ever imagined.  He’d known she was a little off and never really liked her, but he’d never imagined she was homicidal. 

Of course, neither had Gwen.  Sweet, gullible Gwen, who believe the best of everyone.  Sometimes she drove Ianto insane.

How much of his animosity was due to her personality and how much was due to the way Jack looked at her, Ianto wasn’t going to admit.

The clang of footsteps sounded throughout the room.  The hub was always so loud, likely a result of the high ceilings and resonant stone walls.  It drove Ianto insane sometimes.  He liked quiet, not loud voices and steps and doors slamming.  The noise set his teeth on edge.

The footsteps drew closer and Jack appeared rounding the corner.  Ianto could feel an involuntary warmth spreading up his neck and furiously looked away, attempting to hide the flush that was blossoming above his shirt collar.

“So there she is.  All set for storage.” Jack’s voice had always been beautiful, low, strong and commanding.  Jack had dabbled in singing, Ianto knew, many years ago.  He found a CD once in the archives with Jack’s face on it, but he hadn’t gotten a change to listen to it.  He had, however, filed it away for a later date when he had time to fully appreciate it.

“Yes, sir.  All set for storage.  I updated her file as well.  And her possessions are already in storage.”  Ianto forced himself to meet Jack’s eyes, attempting to ignore the turmoil reigning inside him.

He couldn’t help staring slightly, drawn in by the bright blue irises and Jack’s welcoming smile.  He’d always thought Jack’s eyes were one of his best features.

“All right.  Well, put her away then.” Jack stood across from him, looking down at Suzie’s ash gray face.  “Can’t say I’m too sad this time.”

He turned to leave and something in Ianto broke.

“I still have that stopwatch, sir.” The words tumbled out of their own volition, leaving Ianto standing in mute silence.  He cursed himself internally.  How had his mouth gotten away from him like that?

Jack turned back, a familiar glint in his eye. “Do you?” he asked.

Ianto nodded mutely.  His mouth was dry as ever.

“See you in my office in ten minutes?” Jack asked, filled with the usual vitality he acquired when there was an opportunity for sex.

Seized by inspiration, Ianto pulled his stopwatch from his pocket.

“10 minutes, sir.” The sir was punctuated with the staccato click of the watch starting.  The smile he received for that made it worth it.  Jack looked delighted as he turned and strode out.

Ianto managed to keep his stoic façade until Jack was out of sight, and then he nearly fell.  He had to grasp the side of Suzie’s tray to keep himself upright.

“Sorry.” He apologized to the corpse in front of him for disturbing her slumber.  Ianto forced himself to release his grip and slide in the tray, shutting the locker with a resounding slam.  He turned on his heel and walked out, remaining as composed as possible.  He made the allowance of loosening his tie slightly.

Ianto knew exactly where all the CCTV cameras were located because he spent so much time monitoring them.  He remained in the blind spots as much as possible, not wanting Jack to see his flustered progression.

Because he was flustered.  Very flustered.  Ianto had been unflappable in the face of so much, in the face of cybermen and homicidal aliens (and humans) but one captain makes eyes at him and he goes to pieces.  He drew in a deep breath to steady himself.  It wasn’t just nerves plaguing him, but rather guilt and confusion as well as the need for forgiveness.  He was in turmoil.

His stopwatch was still clutched tightly in his hand, forgotten in his flight.  He checked it.  3:30. He had six and a half minutes to pull himself together before he had to go meet Jack.

Ianto’s logical side took over.  He turned off the CCTV in Jack’s office, knowing that he would want no record of whatever was going to happen.  Owen and Gwen had already left, thankfully, and Tosh was gathering her things.

“Goodnight, Ianto.” She told him with her typical finger wave.  Ianto smiled and inclined his head slightly, not trusting his voice. 

6:30.  Ianto stood and began to make his way to Jack’s office.  His heart was nearly beating out of his chest, but he’d managed to retain his composure.

He arrived at Jack’s door at 9:45, having walked very, very slowly.  He was dragging his feet, not from lack of desire but from confusion.  His stomach was roiling with near panic.  He couldn’t name what he was feeling exactly, only that whatever it was made him feel sick.

He took one last steadying breath and made his final tie adjustment.  He rapped sharply on the door at exactly 10 minutes, clicking his stopwatch off.  There was a momentary silence, and then a labored “Come in” from within.  Ianto opened the door hesitantly, and at first thought the room was empty.

“Over here.” Jack’s voice sounded breathier than usual, coming from the doorway to the tiny accompanying bedroom.

Ianto took the time to shut and lock the door, shutting the blinds tightly as well.  The extra precaution would be well worth it if any of the team happened to return to the Hub.

He walked as confidently as he could manage over to the doorway, but when he rounded the corner his steps faltered.  Jack was lying on the bed, legs spread wantonly, using two fingers to prepare himself for Ianto.  The Welshman was transfixed by the sight of Jack stretching his hole, fucking himself on the two digits with complete abandon.  No one was quite as open as Jack was in bed.  Ianto assumed it was because Jack had done it all before.  The Captain’s skin was already glistening with a light sheen of sweat and his breathing was labored.

“Oh.” Ianto gasped involuntarily, and Jack fixed him with his usual predatory smile.

“Took you long enough.” His voice was surprisingly steady seeing as he was fucking himself with increasing enthusiasm.  Ianto was mute, unable to stop staring at Jack on the bed, pleasuring himself so openly.  All other feelings fled from his mind, replaced only with desire in spades.

“Figured I’d get ready so we could get started quickly.  Oh, fuck!” Jack added a third finger and cried out at the added stretch.  Ianto nearly whimpered.  He stood, staring, for at least another minute before the Captain removed his hand and pulled his legs wider apart, exposing himself to Ianto’s devouring gaze. “I want you to fuck me, Ianto.  I want you to fuck me for as long as you possibly can, until I’m begging and screaming for release.  Can you do that?” Jack’s voice dropped on the last question, becoming husky and sultry.  Ianto swallowed audibly, but gathered his courage and stepped forward.

“Yes, sir.” Ianto placed the watch on the bed beside Jack and removed his tie slowly.  He was going to make Jack ache before he even started.

His legs bumped the end of the bed, positioning him between Jack’s open legs, and the Captain sat up to help him undress.  Ianto pushed him down roughly, rewarded with a gasp of pleasure and surprise by Jack.

“No.” He was firm in tone, and leaned down over Jack, tie in hand.  He bound the Captain’s wrists together above his head, just tightly enough to be pleasurable but not enough to hurt significantly. 

“Ianto.” His name rolled off Jack’s tongue, full of amused surprise and just a bit of rebuff.  Ianto smothered a smile, retaining his calm composure.  He removed his jacket and went to hang it over the back of the desk chair, taking off his shoes and socks while he was there.  He turned back to Jack and began to unbutton his shirt painfully slowly.  Jack groaned on the bed, writhing in his bounds.  Ianto knew that the show was mostly for his benefit, but it didn’t make it any less arousing.  His pants felt restrictingly tight around his crotch and his fingers moved to his belt buckle, resting lightly on the metal catch.

“Please, Ianto.” Jack hadn’t entirely lost his commanding air, and instinctually Ianto yearned to obey immediately.  But Jack had asked to be forced to beg, and he was obviously enjoying it.  Ianto had minimal doubts at the sight of Jack’s cock proudly jutting out against his stomach.

Ianto finished with his belt and let his trousers fall.  He was tempted to take the time to fold his slacks neatly, but his own self-control, while abundant, only stretched so far.  He settled with draping them over his jacket.

He stepped up in front of Jack, commanding the Captain’s attention.  He was rewarded by Jack’s hungry look travelling down his body and back up, lingering at his hips.  Jack looked away, finally, nearly whimpering.

“Look at me, Jack.” Ianto commanded, and Jack’s head snapped back forward, his eyes round as saucers.  He’d never seen Ianto like this before.  He was used to the quiet and submissive teaboy, but he rather liked this side of him. 

Ianto stripped his pants off in one smooth movement, exposing himself to Jack’s devouring gaze.  He let the Captain feast on the sight for a moment and then he climbed atop Jack, claiming his mouth easily. 

Beneath him, the captain arched jerkily, searching for the friction he clearly needed.  His tongue searched Ianto’s mouth, licking and claiming and pleading.  Ianto drew back, appreciating the sight of the Captain beneath him, reduced to a gasping mess.  The smile the sight engendered in Ianto was nearly uncontainable.

“I’m going to fuck you hard enough you won’t be able to walk for days.” Ianto told him, leaning in to whisper directly into Jack’s ear.  The head of his prick rubbed against Jack’s cleft, and the Captain moaned.  Ianto attempted to keep his tone as even as he could, to maintain the illusion of self-control.  While he wanted to believe he was in control, that he knew exactly what he was doing, Ianto knew he was lost.  He was awash in a sea of emotions, his movements dictated by his most primal instincts and not by the reserved Welsh conscience that usually guided him. 

He fumbled for the lube Jack had left lying beside him and slicked his prick in a few short strokes.  He momentarily debated teasing Jack longer, drawing out the torturous pleasure of waiting.  But while his self-control was strong, it was quickly being shoved aside by instinct and he slid fully into Jack in one forceful stroke, clicking the stopwatch on with the hand he wasn’t using to brace himself.

“Fuck.” Jack swore breathily, following up with a moan of pleasure.  Ianto fastened his teeth into his lip to keep himself from crying out.  Jack was gloriously tight and hot around his prick.  Beneath him, Jack bucked upwards slightly, begging wordlessly for movement.

Ianto slid out nearly all the way, and slid back in forcefully, managing the angle just right so he hit Jack’s prostate.  The captain cried out, arching off the bed, and Ianto thrust forward again, and again.  Jack was gasping beneath him from the onslaught of pleasure and Ianto wanted to make him come, wanted to see him fall to pieces, but the stopwatch read only 2:30 and that wouldn’t do.

He eased up, setting a frustratingly slow rhythm.  Jack whined beneath him, straining against the silk around his wrists.  Ianto couldn’t help the smile the sight drew from him.  Rarely was Jack ever in a position where Ianto had such obvious control.

“Ianto.” Jack was definitely whining now.  Not begging yet, not nearly desperate enough.  Just whining.

“You asked for this.” Ianto told him, reaching down to trace his free hand over the captain’s bare chest.  His skin was always slightly tan, despite the lack of sun in Wales.  Ianto had always assumed that his tan was a relic of his earlier life.  He rolled a pert, pink nipple between his fingertips and was rewarded with a gasp from the man beneath him.

Ianto moved his hand to the other nipple, twisting gently before leaning down to lick a broad stripe across Jack’s nipple, blowing on the wetness his saliva had left.  Jack made an inarticulate whining noise and the sensation and bucked upwards, attempting to prompt Ianto into a faster pace.  Ianto’s hand came down on the Captain’s hip, pushing hard enough to leave fingertip shaped bruises as he pressed him down into the mattress.

“No.” Ianto’s rebuke was sharp, and Jack sighed.  He wasn’t begging yet, the stubborn bastard.  Jack was one of the most stubborn people Ianto knew, rivaling his own strong headed nature. 

He increased the pace only slightly, angling so as to hit Jack’s prostate on every thrust.  The captain’s breathing increased in speed, and Ianto could feel the tension around his prick.  When Jack was on the edge, he slowed abruptly, nearly to a stop.  His thrusts were minute, barely providing any friction, and Jack groaned audibly, straining up against Ianto’s hold on his hip.

“Ianto.” This time it was a gruff command instead of a whine.  Ianto paused in his movement, leaning in torturously slowly to press a kiss to Jack’s lips.

“No.” He whispered against them.  Jack was glaring at him now, petulant as a small child.  Ianto thrust once, hard, and relished the contortions of pleasure that ravished the Captain’s features.  “Not until you beg.”

He pressed open mouth kissed to Jack’s neck, maintaining a slow rhythm of gentle, shallow thrusts.  He nipped at the tendon between Jack’s shoulder and neck, knowing it was an erotic zone.  He was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from Jack.  Now the captain was exaggerating his actions, hoping to drive Ianto to move faster without begging.  It wouldn’t work.  Ianto was just as stubborn as he was, perhaps more so.

He sat up and pulled out, nudging Jack onto his side.  He slid into the space behind him, pulling the captain’s leg up and out so he could thrust in.  It was a deeper position, but also brought Jack closer to him, his back aligning with Ianto’s chest.  Ianto wrapped an arm around Jack, pulling him in close.  Jack moaned at the contact, his head falling back against Ianto’s shoulder.

“Ianto,” He was nearly gasping now.  Ianto stroked gently up his chest, fingers fastening on a taut nipple and tugging gently.  He nipped at Jack’s shoulder and the Captain spasmed, moaning wantonly.  Ianto backed off slightly, slowing his thrusts and removing his teeth, pressing a gentle kiss to the mark he’d made.  Jack was on the edge and one more bite like that and it’d all be over.  And Ianto didn’t want this to end.

He fucked Jack lazily, with slow, deep thrusts, keeping his partner right on the edge, flushed with pleasure and need.  He knew Jack’s body intimately and was well versed in his limits.  He wasn’t ready to push him past them yet.

His hand stroked idly over Jack’s chest, tracing the ridges of his pectoral muscles, brought into sharp definition by the position of his arms above his head.  Ianto brought his hand down to Jack’s hip, raking gently with his nails against the Captain’s hipbones.  Jack shuddered, clenching tightly around Ianto’s cock.

“Please.” Jack whimpered, attempting to push back against Ianto’s thrusts.  Ianto tightened his grip on the Captain’s hip, effectively stilling Jack’s movements.

“Please what?” He spoke directly into Jack’s ear, blowing gently just for the pleasure of feeling the Captain tremble in his arms.  He took two hard thrusts into Jack and luxuriated in Jack’s loud cry, ripped from him in pleasure.

“Please, please let me come!” Jack’s voice was ragged and he was struggling against his restraints, his movements grinding him back against Ianto.

Ianto’s hand dipped down to where they were joined, rubbing gently around Jack’s entrance.  The Captain was whimpering now.  But he wasn’t really begging.  Ianto wanted him to cry and plead, to scream with pleasure and the need for release.

He pulled out almost completely and then thrust back in, adding a finger beside his prick.  Jack cried out wantonly.

“Fuck, Ianto.  Please, please fuck me harder.  Let me come,” Jack was half crying, half yelling now.  Ianto inserted another finger at the next hard thrust and the Captain screamed, arching away from him.

“Ianto!  Ianto, please, fuck me!” Jack was writhing against him, searching desperately for friction.  His cock bobbed proudly against his stomach, throbbing and leaking pre-come. 

Ianto took pity, finally, and removed the two finger, pulling Jack tightly against his chest to improve the angle of his thrusts.  He wrapped a hand around the Captain’s engorged prick, stroking roughly in time with his thrusts.  He struck Jack’s prostate on each movement, eliciting a scream each time.

Jack came violently, spurting onto the bed sheets in thick streams.  He clenched tightly around Ianto’s cock, sending him into his own release.  Ianto thrust erratically a few more times, stroking Jack through his orgasm and milking every last drop from him.  When he regained his sense somewhat, he pulled out gently, wrapping his arm securely around Jack’s waist.  The Captain was shaking in his arms, his body limp and pliant against Ianto’s.

Ianto reached up with his free hand to undo the restraints around Jack’s wrists, gently massaging the feeling back into them.  He turned Jack gently onto his back, allowing him to bring his arms into a more comfortable position.  The captain’s eyes were closed and he looked absolutely wrecked.  Ianto suppressed a smile, returning his arm to Jack’s waist.  He pressed a gentle kiss to Jack’s shoulder, relaxing against the pillows.

“You screamed.” Ianto murmured gently, unable to hide the smile in his voice.  Jack huffed beside him, snuggling into Ianto’s embrace. 

“What was our time?” Jack questioned, not bothering to open his eyes.  Ianto froze and then sat up, glancing about for his stopwatch.  He’d entirely forgotten it.

“No idea.  I’ve misplaced the watch.” Ianto ruffled through the bedclothes, searching for a telltale glint of silver.  Jack’s hands settled on his waist, pulling him back into a warm embrace.  Ianto allowed his head to be positioned on Jack’s chest, pressing gentle, lazy kisses to his pectoral.  Jack’s fingers came up to card through Ianto’s hair and Ianto eased into the touch, his eyes slipping shut and stopwatch forgotten.  He’d quite forgiven Jack, unable to fault the Captain for long.  And he had the feeling he was forgiven as well, reinforced by the gentle touch of Jack’s fingers in his hair. 

“Oh, well,  We’ll just have to try again to get a proper time.  I’ll have to get you a new stopwatch.” Jack murmured.  Ianto’s lips turned up in anticipation.  He liked the sound of that.

He allowed Jack to stroke his hair for a few minutes, luxuriating in the comfort of the embrace, before he forced himself to draw away slowly.  Ianto was Welsh through and through and he knew his place.  It was not sleeping beside Jack.

He stood slowly, stretching out his abused muscles, and went to replace his clothes.  He had barely picked up his pants when Jack called out to him.

“What are you doing?” Jack sounded inexplicably angry.

“Getting dressed.” Ianto attempted to sound mild.  It was difficult enough for him to leave and Jack didn’t need to make him feel any worse.

“Why?” Ianto heard the rustle of Jack clambering out of bed and soon found his path to the rest of his clothes cut off by the frame of his lover.

“So I can leave.  I don’t want to have to delete the CCTV later if I have to leave naked.” Ianto crossed his arms over his chest, staring down Jack. 

“Why are you leaving?” Jack asked, lower lip jutting out slightly.  Ianto sighed.  Jack had never taken offence to him leaving before the many times he had.  Now he’d chosen to make it an issue when they already had plenty of others.

“Move, Jack.” Ianto stepped forward, but the Captain held his ground.

“You don’t have to leave, Ianto.  You’re always welcome here.” Jack spoke softly, his blue eyes surprisingly clear.  Ianto sighed, the sick feeling returning to his stomach.

“I know.  Every member of the team is always welcome.  I need my clothes.” Jack looked annoyed at his words stepping closer into Ianto’s space and settling his hands on the Welshman’s upper arms.

“No.  Not anyone on this team.  _You_ , Ianto.  _You_ are welcome here whenever you want, not the whole team.  I’d like for you to stay.” The last sentence came out as barely more than a whisper, sounding a lot like a plea.  Ianto had never heard Jack plead outside of bed, but he couldn’t help but wonder how many others had.  How many others had heard the same speech in the same room. 

“Jack, you don’t have to feel obliged to want me here.” Ianto removed Jack’s hands from his shoulders and stepped around him.

“Hold on, Ianto.  You and I have very different ideas of what _this_ is.”

“I am another in a long line of bed-warmers, Jack.  It’s fine.” Ianto tugged his trousers on quickly, retrieving his belt and tightening it into place. 

“I’m not fine with that, Ianto.  You’re not just another.  I want you to stay.  Damn it, Ianto, would you stop getting dressed for a minute and listen?” Jack moved closer, angrily invading Ianto’s personal space. 

“I know you, Jack.  That’s not like you.  You don’t do monogamy.” Ianto ceased in his fastening of buttons, speaking gently to Jack.  He thought it was rather unfair for the Captain to make him say out loud what was difficult even when unsaid.

Jack’s eyes flashed and he bit out a bitter laugh. “You know me?  Did you know I’ve been married? Did you know I have a daughter and a grandson?  You think you know everything about me because you’ve seen my records, but that’s not the case.” His words were angry, but Ianto could hear the hurt beneath them.  What a mess this was.

“I don’t need your entire history to know what you’re like.  I know you, not your records.  And you’re not monogamous.” Ianto started on his buttons again.

“No, I haven’t been monogamous recently, because there hasn’t been anyone I felt strongly enough about.  Things have changed.” Jack looked surprisingly vulnerable, standing naked in his own bedroom.

Ianto couldn’t help the derisive noise he made.  “Things have changed?’

“I’d like to be monogamous with you, Ianto.  I’d like to do more than just have sex. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like the sex.  I really like the sex.  But I’d like to fall asleep beside you every night and wake up with you next to me every day.” Jack looked shockingly sincere.  Ianto froze in his movements.

“So you want to be my boyfriend?” Ianto asked.  Jack bristled, backing off.

“I don’t like labels.”

Ianto sighed.  All Jack had really said was he wanted sex and then a warm bed all night.  But, as Jack went, that was pretty significant.  And Ianto couldn’t deny that he wanted to stay.

“Okay.” He began to undress again, nonchalantly, as if he did this every night.

“That’s it then?” Jack’s tone was full of surprise.  Ianto nodded, folding his trousers into a neat square and setting them on the desk.  He was glad he kept extra clothes in his locker downstairs.  If he showed up the next day in the same clothes, Owen would never let him hear the end of it.

Ianto finished folding his trousers and stripped his pants in the same efficient manner.  He folded those as well, setting them atop his slacks.

Jack was watching him mutely.  When Ianto stripped his pants, Jack looked away, walking over to the bed and sliding in, pulling the blankets up to his chin.  “Coming to bed?” He asked Ianto, some strong emotion tinging his voice.  Ianto couldn’t place it.

“Need to brush my teeth.” Ianto told him, looking judgmentally toward Jack’s own unbrushed palate.  The Captain sighed and stood wearily.

“Yeah, yeah.  I forget that you like cleanliness so much.  I’m coming.  Do you want to borrow my toothbrush?” Jack offered.  Ianto shuddered at the thought.

“No, thank you.  I’ve got one downstairs.”  Sharing a toothbrush seemed more than disgusting to him.  Then again, Jack’s sanitation standards tended to be lacking in Ianto’s point of view.

“You’re going to have to wipe the CCTV if you go down dressed like that.” Jack leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms, grinning cockily. “Take my coat.  It’s on the stand.  Might be a bit big on you, but it’ll cover everything.”

Ianto’s heart sped up.  The idea of wearing Jack’s coat, of the lining brushing silkily against his bare skin, made him half hard.  Jack’s eyes raked down his body and up again, his smile growing.  Ianto flushed and ducked his head, slipping the coat on and cinching it at the waist.  He stepped out, not meeting Jack’s eyes, and made his way downstairs.

He was uncomfortable warm, his skin tingling from the brush of the polyester lining of the greatcoat.  It was just heavy enough on his shoulders to make his skin tingle with electricity and to keep his heart rate up.  Ianto felt excited, more than excited.  He had to get a hold of himself before he returned to Jack.  The Captain would have a field day if he returned in state like that.

He made his way to his locker, retrieving both his toothbrush and his change of clothes.  He didn’t want to have to make this walk again.

When he arrived back at the room, Jack was tucked away in the small WC.  Ianto could hear water running and the soft rumble of Jack singing under his breath.  It made him smile to hear it.  The captain was frequently under a lot of stress, and it made Ianto worry.  He tended to only sing when he was happy, truly happy.

“Ianto?  Is that you?” Jack’s voice boomed in the small quarters and he appeared in the doorway, lounging comfortably against the frame, toothbrush in hand and lips glistening with water from rinsing.  Ianto gave him a small smile and placed his clothing on the desk.  He moved to hang the coat on the stand where it had been.

“I knew you liked the coat, but I didn’t know you liked it that much.” Jack teased him.  Ianto continued with his movements, picking up his toothbrush and attempting to make his way to the sink.  Jack barred him at the door, grinning widely.  Ianto sighed.

“Jack, let me brush my teeth.” He sounded only mildly peeved, which he thought was quite a feat.

Jack stepped aside to allow Ianto passage, then resumed leaning, watching Ianto predatorily, his toothbrush all but forgotten.  Ianto did his best to ignore him, turning on the tap and removing his toothbrush from the travel case he stored it in.

“I like the way your hair curls on the back of your neck.” Jack’s fingers descended on the nape of his neck, carding through the fringe of hair than hung there.  Ianto attempted to ignore the touch, brushing steadily.  “I like your shoulders,” Jack continued, moving towards him and trailing his free hand across the span of his shoulders.  Jack placed his toothbrush on the edge of the sink so he could use both hands. “I like your chest.’ Jack stepped closer, reaching around Ianto to trace the planes of his torso.  Ianto sighed and leaned forward to spit, causing his rear to press against Jack’s front.  When he stood, Jack was smiling even wider, his eyes darkening.  Ianto turned in his arms until he was facing the Captain.

“You’re impatient, sir,” he told Jack seriously.  Jack leaned in and kissed him, pressing him back against the cold porcelain of the sink.  Ianto did a full body shiver.

“I know.  You love that about me.” Jack pressed closer to Ianto, bringing their chests together. “How about a venue change?”

Ianto allowed Jack to drag him by the hand to the bed, allowing himself to be pushed gently onto his back.  Jack moved sinuously over him, straddling his hips and sitting back on his haunches.

“What do you want, Ianto?” Jack asked gently, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Ianto’s lips.  “Tell me what you want and you can have it.”

“You.  I want you. However.” Ianto’s tone was serious and the Captain sighed.

“I don’t know how best to please you, Ianto.  And you’re not helping much, always doing whatever I want.” Jack traced his fingers lightly down Ianto’s chest. “You’re too good for me, Ianto.”

“No, sir.  And I enjoy pleasing you.” Ianto whispered, unable to force himself to speak louder.  Jack leaned in to kiss him again, looking pleased.

“I’m very glad you were persistent about working here, Ianto.” Jack whispered against his lips, pressing another gentle kiss to his pliant mouth. “All right, turn over.  On your knees.” Jack commanded him easily, standing to retrieve the lube from where it had fallen.  Ianto followed the order without hesitation, as always.  Jack took a moment to admire the sight of Ianto on his knees, all smooth, pale skin.  It made him hard just looking at Ianto like this, so eager to please him.  Ianto could tie up his wrists and pretend he had control all he liked, but he only did it to please Jack.  Everything he did was to please Jack.

It made Jack’s skin heated just to think about it.

He resumed his place on the bed behind Ianto, pressing the length of his chest against Ianto’s back.  Beneath him, he could hear the hitch in the Welshman’s breath, and he stroked lightly down Ianto’s side.

The warmth from Jack, who was always like a furnace, was seeping through the skin of Ianto’s back.  He felt protected, warm and sheltered and loved.  Jack, for all he said he didn’t know how to please him, did remarkably well at giving Ianto what he desired, even when Ianto himself didn’t know he desired it.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the nip of Jack’s teeth at his neck.  Ianto gasped involuntarily, pressing back against Jack.  The Captain was pressing open mouthed kisses over the back of Ianto’s neck, his hands sweeping gently over Ianto’s sides in broad strokes.  Slowly Jack sat up, his hands sweeping down over Ianto’s buttocks.  He picked up the lube, holding it in his hand to warm it slightly, his other hand still tracing gently over the smooth skin of Ianto’s backside.  Ianto waited for the click of the cap of the lube, but it didn’t come.  He was aching with desire, the slow sweep of Jack’s fingers tantalizing but nowhere near enough.  He took a breath to steel himself and let it out in a half-shout of surprise.  Jack had swept his tongue over Ianto’s entrance, pushing gently past the ring of muscle.  Ianto clamped down on the noises he was making, attempting to control himself.  Jack lapped at his hole, teasing him.

“Don’t do that, where you make yourself quiet.  I want to hear you, Ianto.  I want to hear all the beautiful little sounds that I can drag out of you.” On his last word, Jack thrust in two lubed fingers and Ianto moaned, pressing back against the digits.  The Captain thrust his fingers lazily, scissoring them to open Ianto further.  The Welshman was panting now, making breathy moans at each deeper thrust.  Jack inserted a third finger and Ianto cried out at the stretch.

He felt breached, naked under Jack’s scrutiny, but it wasn’t altogether unpleasant.  Knowing Jack wanted this, wanted to make him feel pleasure, made his heart swell.  Ianto had no doubts he loved Jack, but he had nothing but doubt toward Jack’s feelings for him.  Knowing the Captain wanted to make him feel pleasure was surprisingly gratifying.

The fingers disappeared after an adequate amount of time and Ianto took a deep breath, appreciating the pause.  It felt as if time itself had stopped and he and Jack were just floating.  Then Jack draped his frame over Ianto, pressing one soft kiss to his neck before pressing in gently.  There was no pain, only a glorious fullness, and Ianto sighed contently, his eyes slipping shut from pleasure.  Jack thrust in and out slowly, just enough pressure to make Ianto feel blissfully content.

“I love the feeling of you around me, hot and tight.  You’re so good, Ianto.  So good.” Jack, as usual, couldn’t remain quiet for long during sex.  He was speaking directly into Ianto’s ear, his voice low and husky.  Only he could say such ridiculous things with such absolute sincerity and not sound absurd.  “Do you want me to tell you what my favorite thing about you is?  I like the little sigh you give when I push in, and I love the breathless means you make, yes, you do, don’t pretend you don’t, when you’re getting close to coming, and I like the fact that you can’t quite keep yourself from thrusting back, just a bit, when I’m preparing you or fucking you, but my favourite thing you do is when you’re really gone, when it’s so good for you, you can’t help it and you switch to Welsh and murmur about God knows what.  I like seeing you lose control, Ianto, because it means I’ve done something right and I’ve made it so good for you, even though you’d never say.  I like seeing you come apart and knowing it’s my handiwork.” Jack’s voice was becoming breathier, his breathing more erratic with every thrust.  Ianto’s fingers wre clenched in the sheets, his knuckles whiter than usual.  He was getting closer and, much as he hated to admit, he couldn’t stifle the small moans at every thrust from Jack.  The Captain had purposely left Ianto’s prostate untouched, was barely escalating his pace enough to be fully pleasing, but his words in Ianto’s ear were going to push him over long before Jack intended.  Ianto didn’t want him to stop speaking; he loved Jack’s voice and the Captain was rarely as candid as he was during sex.

“Jack, I’m close,” Ianto panted, pushing back against Jack’s thrusts.  The Captain eased off slightly and Ianto groaned at the loss of friction.

“On your back,” Jack commanded, pulling out fully.

Ianto complied quickly, looking up to meet Jack’s eyes fully.  The Captain looked so openly interested, as if he truly cared about the man under him.

“I want to see you, Ianto.  I want to watch as you come apart.” Jack murmured, allowing Ianto to hook his ankles around Jack’s lower back.  The Captain slid in slowly, causing Ianto to cry out as he stimulated his prostate.  He bottomed out fully and Ianto’s eyes slipped shut, allowing him to revel in the pleasure of it.  Jack made a noise of rebuff.

“No, no.  I want you to see, Ianto.  Open your eyes.” Jack leaned in to press his lips to Ianto’s clavicle.  He bit softly at Ianto’s pale skin, enjoying the flush his attentions engendered.

“Jack, please.” Ianto gasped out, attempting to buck his hips towards Jack’s.  The Captain’s hands clamped down hard, keeping his hips fixed to the bed and Ianto keened, needing friction so desperately.

“You’re so beautiful, Ianto.” Jack murmured into his skin, accelerating only slightly.  One of his hands moved from Ianto’s hip, trailing down past his throbbing prick to stroke his perineum, rubbing gently in concert with his thrusts.  Ianto whimpered, transfixed in Jack’s gaze.  The Captain kissed him once more, a slow slide of lips and tongue, never hesitating in his massage of Ianto’s perineum.  The pressure from the outside matched Jack’s stimulation of his prostate from within, building into an unimaginable heat.  Ianto moaned.

“Jack, please.” He begged, his hands fisting tightly in the sheets at his sides.  “Please, please.  Os gwelwch yn dda, cariad, mwy, mwy!” Ianto’s breathing was ragged and he felt entirely shattered, needing release so badly, wanting it more than anything.  He couldn’t think clearly.  He needed Jack.

“Come for me, Ianto.  You’re safe.” Jack murmured into his ear, his hand moving to grip Ianto’s prick, taking one, two strokes and Ianto was coming, crying out pleadingly, still murmuring nonsense in Welsh.  Jack continued to thrust through his orgasm, pulling out only when Ianto became too sensitive.  He wrapped a fist around his own prick, stroking himself to completion beside Ianto. 

“Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi gymaint, fy nghariad.” Ianto murmured to Jack, daring to say in his post-coital bliss what he’d never say otherwise.  He came down slowly, returning to himself and rolling to embrace the man beside him, tucking his head into the Captain’s shoulder.  Jack wrapped an arm around him, drawing the blankets over them and encasing them in warmth.  Ianto felt boneless, warm and safe and wonderful.  He was whole again in the circle of Jack’s arms, every piece falling back into place.

“Ianto?  What does that mean, what you were saying?” Jack questioned gently.  Ianto smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to Jack’s soft mouth.

“It’s just nonsense, Jack.  It doesn’t make sense in English.” He told him, the lie coming easily.  He settled in against the Captain once more, Jack’s arm tightening around him.  He felt the press of the Jack’s lips against his forehead.

“Sleep well, my Ianto.  See you in the morning.” He murmured into the skin there.  Ianto drifted into unconsciousness, enclosed in the circle of Jack’s arms, safe from all the bad things.  He always felt safe beside Jack.  He knew he’d wake the next day, having dreamed something peaceful and wonderful that he wouldn’t be able to remember, just waking with the feeling that all was right with the world.  


End file.
